


Don't look

by MeganH16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Electrocution, F/M, Oneshot, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Argent kidnaps you and your boyfriend Stiles and tortures you for information on Derek Hale while Stiles watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look

You woke up and nearly every muscle in your body was aching. Most of the tension was in your shoulders and upper back adn when you went to move your arms you found that you couldn't. Well at least not very far anyway, you opened your eyes and you were instantly very alert as you looked around and found that you were in some kind of basement. You looked up to your wrist to see that you were handcuffed to a metal wrack. You started to tug on them testing for weaknesses as reality dawned on you and you realized you had been kidnapped by hunters. "Y/n? Y/n where are we, whats happening" you were brought out of your mental freak out by the voice of your boyfriend and you scan the room again to see him tied to a chair across the room.

"Stiles, oh god. Stiles baby when they come in here just do as they say. They wont wanna hurt you because your human but don't piss them off. Just stay calm and we'll be fine" you say to him knowing that when they start whatever torture they have planned for you Stiles is going to kick off and you don't want to see him get hurt too. 

"You know I'd do what she says Stiles." you hear a woman say from the doorway, your head whips around and you see Kate Argent standing there with a smirk on her face. She steps into the room and stands by a control panel, you brace yourself for what you know is going to come. She turns a knob and you can't help but scream as the volts course through your body. You clench your fists and grind your teeth together trying to keep your screams of pain down for Stiles. 

"Hey Stop! What are you doing, stop it you're hurting her. Please stop, what do you want?": Stiles shouts at her through your whimpers and moans of pain while writhing in his chair trying to get free. Kate shuts off the electricity and turns to Stiles. 

"What do I want? I want you or your little wolfy girlfriend to tell me where Derek Hale is. But I know you'll never tell me that easily so what's going to happen is I'm going hurt your girlfriend until either one of you can't take it anymore and you tell me what I need to know." Kate says with sadistic glee in her voice. 

"Please we don't know where he is. He comes to us, we never go to him. Please believe me." Stiles begs but you know it's no use. you also know that Kate isn't going to believe him, and for good reason you know where Derek lives. You'll never tell her though, Derek had been good to you and had helped you a lot when you were trying to adjust to being a werewolf. No it was time to pay him back. 

"Please let Stiles go, he doesn't know where Derek lives. He doesn't know anything. Please if you have to just torture me but not him. He's still a human, you can't hurt him." you beg her. 

"Haven't you heard sweety, I burnt many human children alive 7 years ago. Keeping one human teenager hostage isn't going to phase me. However we could spare him having to watch this if you just told me where Derek was. I know you've been there."

"I don't know and even if...." you didn't get to finish because a scream was ripped from your chest as Kate turned the power back on. She set it at a lower voltage and then left it and walked over to a table. On it you say an assortment of different knives and other torturing utensils and you are instantly terrified. She chooses a small but very sharp looking knife and walks over to you. 

"I don't believe you Y/n. " she says while running the edge of the blade along your chest "Just tell me and this can stop" 

"Please stop this we don't know. We're just kids. Leave her alone please" Stiles begs with none of his usual sarcasm. 

"I don't know" you cry out as she starts to cut into your chest. Once you finish speaking she moves the knife away from your chest and sinks the blade into your abdomen. You scream and slump down. As she pulls the knife out you know that it wont heal with the current running through your body and you can feel the warm blood flowing out of the wounds and down your legs. 

"Oh god Y/n. Baby talk to me, are you healing. It doesn't look like you're healing baby, why aren't you healing!" Stiles shout and lift your head to look at him trying to give him a reassuring smile. 

"I'm fine baby. I'm okay, it is healing I promise." you lie to him to calm him down, you don't want him having a panic attack where you can't help him. 

"She's lying to you Stiles, it wont heal while she has the electricity going through her. I'd say she has about 30 minutes before she bleeds out and dies. I guess someone better start talking soon." Kate tells Stiles and you see him freak out. 

"Listen you crazy bitch we don't know where Derek is. God damn it we just don't know. Just stop this, you're gonna end up with two dead teenagers and no information." Stiles tries to reason with her but it's no use. She's about to turn back to you when suddenly the lights cut out. You instantly use your wolf eyes to look around the room and you see Scott standing in the doorway. Kate immediately spins around and gets into a defensive pose with the knife poised. Scott walks into the room slowly as to not make much noise and as soon as he gets close enough he punches Kate in the face hard enough to knock her out. You feel relief wash over you as Scott rushes to turn the electricity off. He comes and releases you from the handcuffs and you rush over to Stiles to untie him. 

"Scott is there any way we could get the lights back on?" you ask knowing Stiles isn't going to be able to see.

"Uh yeah, I'll go so that." he replies and jogs out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks sounding worried. He grabs you and pulls you close to him for a second but once the lights are back on he pulls away to check where Kate stabbed you. As he is doing that Scott returns. The wound had stated to heal as soon as the electricity was turned off but it was going to take a while to fully heal. You take his hands off you stomach and pull his face up to yours.

"Stiles, I'm fine. I'm a werewolf remember? I'm gonna heal up fine so we need to go. Kate is gonna wake up soon." you reassure him and he seems to accept it. Scott leads you out of the room and up a set of stairs, the door you come out of at the top open to an abandoned factory floor and Scott takes you out the nearest exit. Outside is his moms car and you and Stiles get in the back while Scott gets in the front. Scott pulls away quickly and speed to Stiles house as if we were being followed. We get to Stiles house and you all quickly go upstairs avoiding the Sheriff. 

As soon as you get to Stiles room Scott turns to you and starts to lift up the hem of your shirt but you stop him. "Scott I'm fine" you tell him but he persists.

"I'm just gonna check." he says but you don't want him to know how slow it's healing. 

"Really it's fine" you try to persuade him while holding his arms away from you. 

"Y/n let me see it now." he says forcefully as he flashes his alpha eyes. You give in and obey him lifting up your shirt. "It's not healing. Did the knife have wolfs bane on it?"

"No, I think it's the electricity, it's slowed my healing I'm sure it'll be fine by the morning."

"Well I'm going to check it in the morning and if it's not we're going to Deacon." he says with such authority it makes you smile. 

"Can't believe you're threatening to take me to the vet. I know we're wolves but is that really necessary?" you joke but accept what he's said "I'm gonna go take a shower" you tell them and go grab a pair of sleeping shorts that you keep here and one of Stiles t-shirts from his chest of drawers. As you walk out of the room you hear Scott and Stiles talking about what had happened and trying to figure out why. You figured it was just because Kate was a crazy bitch but whatever. You've hardly shut the bathroom door behind you before you've stripped of your clothes ad have jumped in the warm stream of the shower. You sigh deeply as you let the water wash away all the sweat and blood from your body and take some of the tension and anxiety with it. You just stand for a while in the shower letting your thoughts wonder before there's a knock at the door. 

"Hey babe, you okay?" you hear Stiles ask through the door. 

"Yeah.. yeah I'm coming, sorry I spaced out." you call back over the noise of the shower. 

"It's okay, take your time I was just checking on you." he says but you've already got out the shower and started drying yourself. You hear him walk back to him room as you pull on your shorts and the t-shirt that comes down to the middle of your thighs. You grab your toothbrush that you keep here and brush your teeth quickly. You walk back into Stiles room and Scott is here, you figure he'll end up staying here tonight with you two which you're pretty used to. You know you're gonna stay, you don't think you could be alone all night after what just happened and Stiles makes you feel safe even if his best weapon is his metal baseball bat. 

You sit on his bed and pull his covers around you like a cocoon and Stiles sits next to you putting an arm around your shoulders. "Lets watch a movie or something" he suggests "Scott grab my laptop" he tells Scott. You and Stiles make room for Scott and he sits on the bed with the laptop. 

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Scott asks as he opens up Netflix.


End file.
